When I Was A Youngster
by Helium4.002
Summary: When a Navy researcher is murdered the team must untangle a web of lies and deceit, which oddly has them reminiscing on their high school days and sends the whole team undercover. Team centric, but follows Eric and Nell mostly. My first FanFic please review.
1. Some Nights

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. I f i did i would probably be living it up on my private island instead of on my laptop cos i dont think i'd have internet access on my island, but then again i could probably buy a satellite**

**Some Nights **

Petty Officer McGregor was fed up with this work. He was the first one there in the mornings and the last one to leave. He hadn't had one weekend free in the last three months all because of his new boss and this weekend wasn't any different. When Lieutenant Reid rang his home late that night, McGregor was inches from telling the smug, younger man where to go, but instead took a slow deep breath and responded with a 'right away Sir'. Now as he walked the freezing, dark hallway he thought of how he just might build up the courage to speak his mind when he heard the sound of breaking wood. He followed the sound curiously towards the file room.

Carefully he placed his ear to the door, muffled voices and shuffling feet met his ears followed by yelling and a gun shot. McGregor quickly hid behind a nearby desk, just before five figures rushed past. He waited several minutes before cautiously moving out from his safe haven and towards the file room once again. He placed the four digit code in the key pad and held his breath as he slowly pushed the door open.

A flood of nausea took over Petty Officer McGregor as he took in the scene. Lieutenant Reid. His face was barely recognisable from the blood and bullet hole that had blown through his forehead. He laid unnaturally, his body distorted from the duck tape still attached to fragments of the broken chair beneath him. Surrounding the young Lieutenant was destruction. Brocken computers, filing cabinet's on their side and paper littered the flaw.

What on Earth had happened here?

=Queue opening theme=

**So I hope you like it, i have tried to stick with the layout of the show. Reviews would be great, thanks.**

**=CJ=**


	2. The A Team

**The A Team**

Eric stretched and let out a large yawn as he entered the building. Walking the hallway was quite except for the flopping of his thongs, leavening a trail of sand behind him, and the distant male voices arguing.

"Really G? Doughnuts are not a breakfast food! Forget the bullets your gonna die of a heart attack"

"Oh calm down Papa Bear, I had my breakfast three hours ago when you were still curled up in your hard bed. This is just second breakfast and taste better then that muesli of yours..."

"Sup Gents" Eric addressed the two senior agents and in return was greeted with a 'Hay ya, Eric'. He sat down calmly on the couch to savour the final moments before there hectic week began, the mornings surf exploits still playing out in his head. He gave a longing sigh when Deeks entered with Monty at his heal.

"Good morning my sunshine's!" he announced a bit too enthusiastically for Eric's liking. "The Earth say's Hello!" groans were all he received as he waltzed towards the couch.

"Why are you so lively" Eric wondered as the unkempt blond sat down beside him.

"Well my young friend" he started with a knowing tone "Monty here, is in love." He gestured towards the scruffy grey dog lying on the floor at his feet who appeared unaware of this supposed change in events. "An adorable chocolate brown border collie who goes by the name of Dolly-Ray and has, may I add, an even more gorgeous owner, totally my type, so, I'm thinking Monty here has an excellent taste in lassies! Seriously, man you should consider getting yourself a dog, there chick magnets..." Deeks continued to babble as Kensi and Nell entered the mission. Nell gave a quick wave and a big smile to Eric, her large hazel eyes lighting up, before bouncing up the steps towards ops. He watched as her short red hair and purple sun dress swayed with the movement of each step and her ankle boots tap, taped on the stone flaw. She had an enchanting air about her even on a Monday.

Kensi on the other hand was a very different story. It was obvious. The struggle in her step, the uneven buttons on her chequered shirt, the large dark glasses deflecting all possible light and that waft of alcohol as she moved through the room and collapsed into her chair. Sly grins erupted on the faces of her colleagues'.

"Good weekend Kens?" Deeks sniggered. "I take it your girls night got a little outta hand...well, for you anyway, Nell looks as perky as ever. Probably serves you right for not inviting me" Kensi groaned.

"God those girls can drink" she moaned. This statement spiked Eric's attention as he didn't know anyone at the office they would invite and didn't think Kensi really had many friends outside of work, while he himself had had never met any of Nell's friends and was slightly hurt that Kensi may have before he.

"Who's they?" he inquired trying hard to maintain his poker face.

"Lindsey and Maggie" she replied with little enthusiasm "Nell's sisters". A pang of jealousy came over Eric. Nell was his partner, why hadn't he met any of her family officially? Skype didn't count. "They said it was gonna be a Margarita night but honestly I think there was more Tequila than anything else, they drank me under the table and now all I'm left with is Beyonce thumping in my head"

"Wow! Three sisters in one night, Kens you hit the jackpot and here I was thinking our progress with Dolly-Ray was actually decent" At this Kensi heaved and promptly took herself to the women's bathroom before Nell gave the call out for a new case and the group moved themselves up the stone steps towards ops.

**Let me know what ya think or if you notice any spelling mistakes.**

**=CJ=**


	3. Tell Me Something Good

**Tell Me Something Good**

The room glowed with the lights of the many computers it contained. The face of Lieutenant Simon Reid stared back at Callen who looked intently for any new details this picture may reveal. The dark haired 35 year old had olive skin with small blue eyes hardened from the horrible experiences of there 17 years of service. A scar, created by a knife most likely, ran across his right cheek moving from the corner of his thin lips to his ear. The face was long with a solid jaw line and hair cut short as was tradition in the Navy. Sure he was driving a desk now but this man was healthy and fit and he had seen the front line. Callen listened carefully as the two young techs explained the case. Nell began.

"Last night at 19.00 hours Lieutenant Simon Reid was found dead in a filing room at the naval station in San Diego." Photos of the crime scene appeared on the large screen "Reid was in charge of a research operation evaluating engine performance of the station's fleet. The operation has a low security clearance, however the base has had multiple security breaches over the past month, it's unsure if the two are related" Following this statement Eric promptly took over.

"Lieutenant Reid has a history of violence and sexual harassment towards lower ranking office's however no complaints have stood up in court with witnesses often pulling out of the cases at the last minute. He lives alone on the base and is described by colleagues' as a loner except for the occasional visits from his lawyer Lieutenant Phillip Harvey, the odd lady guest, and his brother Charlie who is waiting in the boat shed for questioning." By now Callen had a few questions.

"Ok, Eric, but why us?"

"The room Lieutenant Reid was found in contained multiple high security documents some which are believed to be missing, however, it was hard to tell what, in fact, was missing due to the significant damage sustained. The Navy is reluctant to disclose the nature of these documents instead palming the case off to us on a 'need to know bases and 'just catch the guys and it'll be fine approach" eye's were rolled.

"And who found Reid?"

"Petty Officer Kyle McGregor. Works under Reid, stated he'd been called in to fix up some paper work when he heard the gun shot and hid as five individuals escaped. So far his story checks out and facial rec is running, but there wasn't really much to go off on the security camera's."

"Did McGregor give a description of the perp's?" this question came from Sam. Callen noticed the why his partner seemed to tense when he received information of this nature. This time it was Nell's turn to answer.

"His statement explained most of them were wearing dark hoodies, with jeans or dark cargo pants. He recalls hearing at least one female voice in the room, however, most of the figures appeared to have a muscular male body structure. He identified one Caucasian and one Taiwanese within the group but says he didn't get a good enough look to create a facial reconstruction and didn't see the faces of any of the others, due to the light, or lack thereof"

"Ok. Thanks guys, good work" the two techs shared a proud smile "Kensi and Deeks you two can go talk to Reid's lawyer Sam and I will head to the boat shed" Callen heard Deeks make some pathetic remark under his breath as Kensi gave him a hard punch on the arm followed by a groan from the amount of effort she exerted, when Hetty appeared silently behind them.

"As you can see this case is going to be difficult, there is no clear path at the moment, no obvious leads...So, I wish you all the best for the week to come and remind you to stay vigilant and patient." She gave a smile and received a simultaneous nod from the group as they moved out the door. Just as they were almost through Callen heard her call "Oh and Miss Blye... There is a bottle of water and a bacon and egg roll waiting on your desk. May I suggest you let Mr Deeks drive today" another groan and a 'thanks Hetty'.

"That's okay dear; we sisters have to stick together." The team left and under her breath Hetty groaned "I really shouldn't have had that last bottle of Tequila. God those girls can drink"

**I did'nt think i would be one of those people who constantly ask for reviews, but i really dont know what you guys think, so...Please with a cherry on top :) Anyways i hope this was'nt to dry.**

**=CJ=**


	4. Brother

**Brother**

They watched him over the monitor. Sam could see how clearly distressed he was, the constant fidgeting giving away the man's true anxiety and sorrow. The 28 year old was a picture of his brother however this man had much softer features. Tears loomed in his eyes.

"I'll take this one G" Sam offered up, receiving a quizzical look he elaborated "the guy just lost his brother G, he's pretty upset, it'll require a certain amount of...sensitivity. Either way he probably doesn't need an ass whipping today" with a grin he walked towards the interrogation room leaving Callen calling behind him

"I'll have you know I am a very sensitive guy!"

He paused for a moment and composed himself. He opened the door gently and observed the man for the first time in person.

"Charlie Reid" He addressed the young man who had nothing more than a grimace for the senior agent. "I'm Agent Sam Hannah, I'm very sorry for your loss...I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your brother?" he gave a small nod in acknowledgement not meeting Sam's eyes.

"Were you two close?" he nodded again "when was the last time you spoke to Simon?" Timidly Charlie began to speak his voice shaky and his small blue eyes fixated on the plain wooden table separating the two.

"Um..Saturday. We had some drinks at...ar...Hamilton's Tavern, it's close to the base. We...we spent most weekends together...fishing...the gym...playing video games. He worked a lot but he always made time for me. He was such a great brother...a couple of times a year he'd come in his uniform to my classes, I'm a history teacher, and he would talk to the kids...They loved it and he was always so good with them" He paused. "You know, when he was overseas I was constantly scared. I spent every day just expecting someone to come and tell me my brother wasn't coming home. When he finally moved back and started working at a desk, I was so happy, I thought he was finally safe... You never expect bad things to happen in your own back yard... " at this a single tear rolled down his check removed quickly by his sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, but I have to ask do you know anyone who may have wanted to hurt your brother? A disgruntled employee or an ex-girlfriend maybe?" Charlie shook his head violently.

"No...no...no... Everyone liked Simon he was very popular... a war hero...No this was a misunderstanding, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time...God, he shouldn't have been there" he was becoming increasingly agitated.

"It's ok...but, what about the violence and sexual harassment charges made against Simon? Do you know anything about those?"

"No! They were just jealous of Si, making up lies to discredit him. He told me so."

"I understand...and I'm really sorry to have to ask this, but, do you have anybody who can verify your whereabouts between six and eight pm Sunday night?" Charlie's voice became cold and for the first time he looked deep into Sam's eyes causing a wave of discomfort to flow through the large muscular man.

"Emily Fowl, i was with her all night, you can call her"

After this long unpleasant moment the young man retracted his eyes once more his head collapsing into his hands as he sobbed

"...I loved my brother"

=Queue Ads=

**I now know why every one is always thanking CrazyWomanLovesYou, because she's freaken awsome and not only gave me my first ever review but is my first follower...So thanks CrazyWomanLovesYou. Reviews would be great thanks guys :) let me know if you think the show styled layout is'nt good.**

**=CJ=**


	5. The New Workout Plan

**The New Workout Plan**

He had watched Reid die at least a dozen times and still couldn't pull a decent image of the scene. The facial recs were processing slowly and Eric had a bad feeling they wouldn't gain much information from them. Searching through security footage for hours he was appalled at the quality and lack of coverage these cameras gave him. This was, after all, the system in place to protect there country. He gave a side glance to his partner and noticed the small smile lingering on her lips. He found himself smiling also.

"Any luck?" he asked his eyes staying on his own computer but sliding across to watch her occasionally. They worked together perfectly; they were always on the same wave length and able to help each other when needed. Eric honestly couldn't remember how he ever managed his work without Nell.

"Mmm yer..."she turned to him with a thoughtful expression "looking at the previous security breaches it seems they were all discovered by individuals who were not following their normal routine...one patrol officer was covering a shift last minute for a colleague, while one was working late and another had returned out of hours to retrieve a personal item left behind. All three times, what appears to be the same group, were found in different sections of the base that require pass codes to enter."

"Ok, so an inside job then?" her eyes narrowed as she carefully considered this question.

"Definitely inside help, but if it was an inside job..."

"...wouldn't they just go in uniform to divert suspicion?" Eric finished "so probably not an inside job?" Nell nodded biting her finger nail as she tried to get her head around the situation.

"Yer. It's suss that's for sure" she shook her head as if to shed these difficult thoughts from her mind. "Anyway, what about you? Have the cameras come up with anything?" a disgruntled sigh was all it took to convey his frustration and gain a supportive pat on the shoulder.

At this moment the four agents walked into the mission. Deeks was dripping wet from head to toe his shaggy blond hair plastered to his face and a puddle of water trailing behind. The two techs looked on with amusement as a much brighter Kensi was explaining how he managed to fall into a water fountain for seemingly no apparent reason while Deeks claimed it was a heroic act having thought a young child had fallen in.

"Oh sure Deeks, and I suppose you dive into all bodies of water backwards do you?"

"It's a technique I learnt in a Lamaze class it promotes a positive experience for the child" the group erupted in laughter.

"Really Deeks? Really?"

"And I take it you will be changing out of those saturated cloths before you mop the wet flaws Mr Deeks?" yet again Hetty emerged without a sound and stood at the opening of the bullpen. The group worked hard to stifle there laughs now.

"Of course Hetty. Whatever pleases her Majesty" he gave a small bow as Hetty replied.

"I'm not a Queen anymore Mr Deeks so don't be cheeky or you can vacuum as well!" her voice was harsh and snapped the team into line while leaving Eric quizzical. He leaned towards Nell and quietly whispered "Anymore?" she turned and gave a curious shrug. Eric was torn from his thoughts as Hetty continued;

"That aside, what has everyone got for me?"

"Sorry Hetty I thought your birthday was next month"

"The _case _Mr Deeks!" he gave a giggle to himself as the team began to share the information they had gathered. Eric proudly explained Nell's theory of inside help adding that they should probably look further into Petty Officer McGregor and Sam explained that he thought Charlie might know more than he was letting on, while Kensi had nothing nice to say about the Lawyer Phillip Harvey.

"I'm telling you the guy is slimy, Ew!" she gave a disgusted look "He kept looking at my breasts and making sleazy comments like 'I'd let _you_ handcuff me', I mean that's not even subtle!"

"Humble brag" Deeks coughed

"God I hate lawyers"

"Hey!" Kensi ignored the outraged cry and instead turned to Eric.

"You said he visited Reid a fair bit but it didn't seem like there was any love there. He seemed slightly annoyed more than anything, but not exactly upset"

"Well Reid did have quite a few cases against him it could have just been business to Harvey?" Sam commented.

"Not to mention Reid probably owed a substantial amount in fees. Harvey will be pissed he's not getting that" Callen added

"Yer, that's true" Kensi agreed "but there hasn't been a case for a couple of months now and Harvey has still visited Reid twice" at this Nell further explained

"and the phone records show multiple calls between the two right up until the Friday before Reid's murder". The group shared a thoughtful silence before Callen concluded the conversation with a smirk

"Sam and I will work surveillance. You two..." he pointed to Kensi and Deeks "better get yourselves prepared..." this smirk now concerning the two younger agents "you're going undercover"

**Let me know what you think guys. Thanks to my three new followers, to Black Rook for the constructive feedback and all the other reviews have been great as well.**

**=CJ=**


	6. Beautiful Liar

**Beautiful Liar **

"Karma's gonna get you man, you just wait" he whispered through the ear piece as Kate started to cry and blubber explaining how Jordy dumped her and 'I bet you it was for that 'B' Jenny, they've been spending so much time together' who 'only got hot this yer anyways so what is he thinking?' but 'he's been acting weird for ages now so surely she should have seen this coming'. Deeks offered her some skittles.

"Go ahead" he persuaded "taste the rainbow" he gave a comforting smile and a pat on the shoulder. The young girl looked confused at the gesture and reluctantly took a handful of the lollies.

* * *

When Callen had said

"I think Charlie's holding out on us, you guys are going to keep an eye on him" this was initially well received by Deeks.

"Brilliant!" he chuckled "Charlie works at Poway High doesn't he? I think Kensi would make a fantastic Biology teacher!" Kensi groaned as Callen smirked

"I may just agree with you there Deeks, but I think you would make an even better student counsellor" at this Deeks groaned as well.

"aerrr...teenage problems. Do we really need to go undercover for this?"

"Firstly when the big guy..." he indicated to Sam "has one of his feelings, you roll with it! We can't be sure Charlie didn't have something to do with the murder, but we also can't be sure if this was an intentional hit on Reid, if so could Charlie possibly be a target as well?"

"Why can't you guys do it?" Kensi whined

"Charlie knows Sam so that wouldn't work" his smirk developed to a full size grin "plus I'm the team leader so I get to make the decisions"

* * *

His aim was to develop a profile of Charlie based on the students point of view. That was the theory anyway. Now consoling the third breakup today after a couple of friendship fights Deeks couldn't help imagining Callen fall into a karma hole or maybe off a karma boat, either way he hoped it would hurt. On the up side Kensi hadn't got out of this scot free, granted she managed to dodge the biology bullet only because the science teachers didn't interact much with the humanities teachers. Instead she was placed as a legal studies teacher, this way she would share an office with Reid. Regardless of her position though she still had to wear that tight black skirt and silky pink blouse which she only wore when she needed to look professional.

Walking into the staff room for lunch now he spotted that tight black skirt sitting with Charlie as well as two other men and a small woman so he made a bee line for their table.

"Good afternoon Beatrice" He nodded to Kensi as he sat down with the group

"Please call me Betty...I _insist_" was Kensi's cold reply as she gave a glare that told Deeks he would have trouble cohering with Eric before their next undercover job. He then turned to the group of teachers

"I'm sorry I don't think we've meet yet" he placed his hand out towards the first man "I'm Noah Calhoun the new student counsellor" both Kensi and Nell had laughed when Deeks had chosen this name, while Eric didn't get the joke.

"André Beaulac, I'm the French teacher" the tall blond had large blue eyes and spoke with an accent as he shook the outstretched hand.

"Ian Wicker, Geography, pleased to meet you" brown hair and glasses Ian's eyebrows were out of control and Deeks had the horrible urge to pluck them, he too clasped Deeks hand with a broad smile

"Hi I'm Emily Fowl, I teach English" Deeks recognised the dark haired, cheery faced, young women from the briefing. Finally he turned to Charlie

"Charlie Reid, History" he gave a half smile before diverting his eyes downwards. Deeks let out a small laugh

"Ha ha, well just don't go biting my figure eh? Charlie" he blurted out, which earnt him another glare from Kensi and a forced laugh with a somewhat bitter

"Oh I haven't heard that one before" feeling slightly awkward he decided to change the topic

"So...looks like this internet thing is here to stay"

Lightening the mood the group began to chat cheerfully. They gathered mostly low level Intel on the school; however they made their move on the friendly teachers when Charlie excused himself for yard duty.

"The poor guy's devastated..." Ian started

"He was so proud of his brother always talking about him, how he was a hero..." André continued

"Man I can't even imagine what it must be like to lose you only sibling..." Ian cut in

"and they were so close." This was Emily "Charlie used to say he thought he could feel when there was something wrong with Simon, and you know what? He was really down for those couple of weeks before he died I reckon he could feel it coming, like a premonition or something"

"Like ESP? Creepy!" Ian cut in again "you know what I used to have a girlfriend that had epilepsy and she would have these weird visions every time she had a seizure. Some of the stuff she came out with was just plain scary..." they lost the chatty teachers to a paranormal discussion which went from ghost appearances to alien sightings then moved on to airline preferences to holiday destinations and finally took a drastic turn towards international sport before coming back to who's house they were going to watch the football match at this Friday and finishing with the lunch bell and Ian assuring André that light blue was defiantly the right colour for the feature wall in his living room.

As the teachers moved along to their respective classes Kensi walked with Deeks to his office talking quietly.

"So, Charlie was obviously in on it" Kensi was always so suspicious and sceptical.

"What just because he was acting a little strange in the weeks before? You're so cynical. Nah I think I agree with Emily, I think he might have had a legit feeling or something"

"Oh come off it Deeks, there are no coincidences in this job" at that moment a knock sounded through the small yellow door of the office.

"I'll bet 50 bucks he had nothing to do with this" he finished before calling out "come in!"

The tall male walked into the room. Deeks was shocked as he realised he recognised his visitor and thought maybe he had already lost this bet.

**Warning: I don't understand the American school system so I'm sorry but im sticking with what I know. Sorry Guys. **

**There's a bit of action coming up to so, hope you like it. Please review **

**=CJ=**


	7. The Gambler

**The Gambler **

Sam's jazz rang through the charger as the two agents sat outside Harvey's house. They had waited outside his work for three hours before following him to the hardware store, the supermarket and the bank and finally arriving at their current destination. For a lawyer his house was not up to par, a rundown weatherboard with flaky paint and vines covering majority of the walls.

"Something seems a little off here" Callen pointed out, Sam, half asleep listening to his music, gave a grunt in agreement "I mean this guys making what? 200K? He has no family, no commitments outside of work; he should be living it up in a Beverly Hills mansion and driving a Porche" Sam nodded

"It's weird..."he stated with his eyes still closed

Throughout the afternoon Harvey received multiple guests all of whom were photographed for background checks.

A woman in her mid twenties was first. She had extravagant pink hair and ear spacers to compliment her mini skirt, denim jacket and stripper heels. She walked fast with her head down. She left after half an hour.

Later the post man arrived. Harvey came out front and greeted the older man by name. They spoke for ten minutes before Joe moved along his way.

The next guest was a thirty something male they now new as 'TREVEEER!' he wore a Jets jersey automatically moving him to the top of Callen's 'suspicious list'. He stayed for three hours.

Finally, just after it was dark Harvey's last guests appeared, their eyes scanning the street over many times. They moved cautiously and remained outside the lights reach as they waited for someone to answer. When the door was finally cracked open to reveal the muscular brunette four males pushed their way through.

The two partners decided to get a closer look. Staying to the fence line Sam kept his gun at the ready while Callen towed the large digital camera. They were out of luck however; as they approached they could hear yelling as well as multiple cries of pain, but before they could reach the window the men had stormed out of the dilapidated house and quickly moved down the street to a green challenger of which they piled into and sped off. They had stayed only five minutes.

Feeling defeated, the two agents returned to the charger just as Phillip Harvey, bloody and beaten stumbled out the front door and into his blue ford falcon. As they took on a tail for the old falcon Callens phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID he answered the phone.

"What's up Eric?"

"Deek's has found something, you guys better come in" the tech stated abruptly, Callen however, was too caught up

"Not right now Eric, something's going down with Harvey, we've got a tail on him now, heading south along Escondido Freeway, we might need backup. Also put a trace on a green Mitsubishi Challenger number plate, Romeo, Uniform, November, 3, 7, 8 last seen heading west towards Montelena"

"On it" was the simple response before they ended the call.

Following the blue falcon in the dark was difficult. They had to hang back enough so the Navy trained lawyer would not realise he was being followed, on the other hand they had to stay close enough as not to lose the car in the falcon filled traffic. Twenty minutes into the trip Kensi's white SUV joined them and they alternated between the lead. It was when Harvey pulled up in front of Reid's house Callen knew something was wrong. As Harvey stalked into the brick unit the team compiled themselves, their weapons at the ready Callen addressed the group

"Sam and I'll take the front. Deeks and Kensi hold back if you can"

A thunderous crash followed by shouting echoed out through the small unit while the team made their move. Sam and Callen stood either side of the front door. They made eye contact and Sam indicated to the front room on their left. Callen nodded and tested the door handle. Harvey had locked it after slamming the door shut. Callen withdrew his hand and made eye contact with Sam once again, one final nod to each other and Sam kicked open the large wooden door. They moved quickly to the small living room first.

"NCIS! Put the weapon down and your hands behind your head!" they yelled as they entered the living room to witness Phillip Harvey holding a gun to Charlie Reid's head as he knelt helplessly on the ground. The coffee table was on its side and a vase shattered across the floor. Shocked, Harvey immediately dropped the weapon and followed the agent's instructions. In the background Deeks and Kensi could be heard clearing the rest of the room's. From the last space Kensi asked over com's

"Ok the rest of the place is clear, have you got everything under control?" it was Sam who replied quietly so the suspects could not hear.

"We've got everything under control. You two head back to ops we really don't need to blow your cover with Charlie now"

"I'll say!" Deeks added with an enthusiasm that struck Callen as odd "We'll catch you feller's later. We can have show and tell then I guess" and the pair left discreetly.

Taking Harvey into custody Sam and Callen started straight for the boat shed after confirming that Charlie had no knowledge of why this man decided to break into his house. Shaky and distraught he explained the situation.

"He just stormed in here...he kept yelling at me 'you have the money! Give me the money!' I really don't know what he meant I'm just a teacher"

Now questioning the fowl mouthed lawyer, the man's explanation was unexpected to say the least.

* * *

Waiting hours for the two senior agents to return, Kensi found herself struggling to complete her paper work after the long day. Throwing her hands in the air, she let her head drop abruptly onto her cluttered desk. She felt a delicate hand gently pat her back and she rolled her head onto the side to look at Nell who had taken up shop at Callen's desk. Both gave each other a sympathetic smile.

"Terrible Tuesday?" Nell suggested. Kensi gave off a little laugh

"Hell yes! Not only is my liver still punishing me, but the bump on my head is still throbbing. It's been a very long time since I've drunk like that, probably collage actually.

"I warned you. Hetty and beer pong are a lethal combination. I've got panadol in my bag if you want some, I've already had like ten" she offered moving towards the lockers.

"Yes please" Nell passed the box and a glass of water while Kensi eagerly downed the pills also adding "Swarms of hormonal teenagers really don't help either"

"arr hormonal teenagers I cannot help with"

"Mmmm" she groaned in confirmation "They just don't listen, at all! There just constantly arguing or telling horrible jokes, making disgusting noises or trying to mount each other"

"So, a bit like Deeks then?"

"Hey! My jokes are hilarious" Was the outraged cry that came from the entrance of the bullpen "it's just that no one else here has a decent sense of humour"

"Forgive me if I'm a little bit short with you at the moment Deeks" Nell bitterly replied

"Now, now, it wasn't my idea Little Red" he stated sounding slightly patronizing

"It may as well have been" at this she stood up in a huff and made her way to the steps. She was interrupted however by Eric coming down the opposite way announcing Sam and Callen's arrival. Everyone perked up as the burly men entered with matching frowns. The team were less than satisfied with the information they brought.

"Harvey's a high stake's gambler" Callen declared "he says the men in the challenger were debt collectors and Simon Reid not only owed him thousands in fees but also in loans from three years back" from here Sam took over

"He'd been trying to chase up the money before Simon's murder so, instead he went to Charlie who will inherit Simon's money". Eric gave out a curious sigh and the group turned to him.

"Looking at Simon Reid's bank accounts he had more than enough money to pay Harvey back, in fact he had copious amounts deposited into his account weekly over a period of two years labelled 'gardening work', the money is automatically processed through to his savings. He's got at least 50,000 in the account" this was quite odd.

"Ok." Callen announced "Follow the money trail, figure out where it's coming from. As much as Harvey is a disgusting human being I really don't think he's involved" the group nodded and he turned to Deek's "Eric said earlier that you guys found something" at this Deeks gave a large grin to the senior agent while Nell let out an equally large sigh.

=Ads=

**Extra points to whoever can figure out the number plate :) The next chapter is a particular favourite of mine but just a little warning it's going to get a bit fluffy for a while. **

**Also for the Aussi's out there imagine 'TREVEEER!' is wearing a Collingwood jersey and this should give you a better idea of Callen's thought process.**

**Pretty Please Review! (cherry on top)**

**=CJ=**


	8. A Little Respect

**A Little Respect **

Nell looked down at herself in the mirror. She groaned. This was totally undignified, slightly degrading and just outright humiliating. How had she been dragged into this?

"Please let this be over quickly!" she walked solemnly out of the women's bathroom, the storm clouds out the window seemingly more obvious in her gloomy state. Walking into the mission she was met with a room of laughter and wolf whistles. She heard one male voice comment 'oh Steve you finally got me my birthday present'. Another groan. She glared angrily at the team as they attempted to compose themselves even Eric was having trouble hiding his amusement and he'd had more time to calm down. Each gave out a small 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'

She pouted and folded her arms before looking to Callen and harshly stating

"Come on old timer were going to be late" this shut him up and Nell sulked off down the hallway. She had been dreading this moment since last night's team meeting.

* * *

"I'm telling you it's him!" Nell heard Deeks shout for the third time but Kensi was still not convinced.

"It's circumstantial at best"

"Oh, that's rich! What happened to 'there are no coincidences in this job'? " he threw his hands in the air as the doors to ops slid open.

"Wow calm down guys we heard you coming a mile away" Eric interject calmly "what's the problem?" the two agents walked to the centre of the room to face the big screen. While leaning on the island Deeks began giving orders

"Ok Eric bring up the security footage from the base, Nell give us a background check for a Jordan Coi and run a comparative between the two". The program ran for thirty seconds comparing the features of the man in the security footage to the drivers licence before alerting the team to a positive match. Deeks punched the air, turned and pointed ruthlessly at Kensi.

"I TOLD YOU!" the techs looked to the agents for clarification. It was Deeks again who explained

"I remembered McGregor describing one of the perps as Taiwanese. Jordan is a student at Poway High, his girlfriend was in this morning and said he'd been acting strangely the past few months and this afternoon he came to me for help. He said he's been having difficulties outside of school he made it seem like peer pressure but, and here's the kicker, he's not only in one of Charlie Reid's history class's but also takes extra tutoring class's with him. So naturally using my amazing skill I put two and two together...I knew I recognised him!"

"I'll let Callen know" Eric put in picking up the phone.

* * *

So now it was Nell's task to make friends with Jordan and establish the other members of his team.

The worst part wasn't the thin, light blue, chequered school dress that was way too short for Nell's liking, it wasn't the uncomfortable black sandals or the purple teeny bopper backpack, and it wasn't even the itchy, dark blue woollen jumper that would accompany the dress, no, the worst part was the fact that at this moment even _she_ thought she could pass for 18. She groaned again, how could anyone take her seriously after this?

As she had been adjusting her makeup and hair for the occasion a gentle knock on the door announced Eric's presence. He looked her up and down with a goofy grin on his face while a blush creped over her's.

"This is so embarrassing" she moaned. Eric gave a nervous laugh

"You look...fine" he croaked "the whole thing will be...fine" he looked at the ground and muffled more laughter; he composed himself and looked her in the eye the grin still remaining.

"Oh get on with it Eric" she huffed

"Ok, ok" his expression became serious as he gathered his thoughts "So; Hetty wants us to keep it simple, the truth is easier to remember so stick to it when you can. You've moved to the area with your dad Oscar Green. You're enrolled in Reid's History class as well as Specialist Math and Music with Jordan. Then you have a separate English and Studio Art's class mainly to divert suspicion."

"Art? I'm no good at art"

"yer I know, but it's very sociable so you should be able to gain a lot of Intel. Also Jordan is in the school drama club, music group and the athletics team; you have tryouts slash auditions for all three." It just kept getting better and better.

"So what's my name?" Eric's smile returned

"umm...Arwen..Green" he waited for her reaction with a guilty look that said 'I stole the cookie'.

"Arwen? ARWEN? As in the elf from 'Lord of the Rings', Arwen?!" Eric gave a small nod; he was such a dork, an adorable dork, but a dork none the less. "Far out Eric, I'm gonna get bashed!"

"But she was the hot one" he retorted "...everyone wanted a piece of Arwen. She was strong, calm and collected just what you need to make it through this op"

"Eric, you could change your name to Kevin Love but it's not going to make you good at Basketball, I doubt this will help me _at all_!" Eric held a slightly hurt look but palmed the comment off as Nell's increasing anxiety. He leant against the bathroom bench throwing Nell's foundation bottle up in the air a couple of times and catching it with two hands.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll be in your ear the whole time and if you need anything I'll be in the tech room next to the science labs" the school had a closed security system so Eric was going to work as a computer technician to monitor the team's progress and tap into the phone lines. Sensing Nell's angst he walked towards her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He pulled a pink pebble out of his pocket and placed it delicately in her hand. His green eyes glistened behind the dark framed glasses

"It's my good luck stone." he folded her fingers over the present and held her hand for a moment looking deeply into her eyes "Good luck...Not that you need it" one last smile and he left silently.

Now here she was sitting in the principal's office, Callen casually sitting by her side, the small rose quartz clasped tightly in her fist, uncertain of what was to come.

Would these people ever believe she was 18?

**I hope you guys are still enjoying it. Some of the school scenes coming up were what this entire story was based around, so, I hope you like them.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy hearing what you guys think so please keep reviewing even if you dont have an account or its only one word. Thanks.**

**=CJ=**


	9. Act Your Age

**Act Your Age**

Eric walked through the light drizzle behind his new mentor. He hit his head as he was ushered through a small black door clearly not designed for anyone over 5/4. The room was dingy with a stale smell in the air, directly correlating to the lack of windows and overflowing rubbish bin. The older man had prominent grey hairs, deathly pale skin and a permanent scowl that made Eric wonder if he ever knew how to smile. He was quite over weight and the swivel chair buckled beneath him. Wearing a Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and thongs Eric couldn't help dreading he had just walked into his own future.

"This is my desk" the gruff man announced "there's no need for you to be lurking around here. You'll be in the next room with the monitors" he pointed to another black door "we have lunch when we get the spare time, we leave when our help is needed and you call a teacher if you see anything out of the ordinary on the monitors. Now here's a list of websites the principle wants us to block from the school system I trust you can do that much?" the man was condescending at the very least.

Eric gave a hasty nod and moved into the even smaller room which was set out with a desk on either wall. Monitors on one side a computer on the other there was just enough room for two people to sit comfortably opposite. Eric sat down on his own swivel chair and booted up the computer while placing a few personal items on the desk to support the illusion of a new employee on their first day of work. If he was honest with himself he was completely scared to death. Undercover work was not, and never would be, his forte but at least in this case the only change necessary was his name. He didn't have to lie about anything else, so instead he tried to maintain a positive and supportive spirit for Nell as he knew how difficult her task would be and how anxious she was about it. If anything Eric was somewhat pleased that he could be here to support her, maybe even play the hero if the situation arouse. He looked over the monitors within his temporary home and spotted Nell outside the principal's office. She gave Callen what appeared as a very awkward hug before she too was ushered off by a plumb Hispanic woman. He watched her move towards the arts centre and along the corridor before he lost sight of her to a class room where he knew Kensi would be waiting.

* * *

"And here is your home room" Mrs Rivera explained "each morning you must come here to take your attendance. If you have any problems or difficulties with school, or even outside of school, that you feel you may want someone to talk to about, your home room teacher will always be available to help. Ok?" Nell gave a small nod "Good, well in you come then, don't be shy. Come and meet Miss Smith" Kensi walked towards the pair and stretched her hand out for Nell to shake.

"Welcome, you must be Arwen" she gave a friendly smile as the two shook. "I'm Miss Smith your home room teacher. I'm only new here myself so we'll be learning the ropes together, but if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask" Nell admired Kensi's confidence, how seamlessly she slipped into character. She had watched this many times over the big screen but in person it felt somewhat surreal. "Why don't you come over and meet the rest of the group" Mrs Rivera exchanged pleasantries before leaving Kensi to direct Nell to the front of the room. At this point Nell heard a small buzz in her ear as Eric turned on the comms

"Give me a cough Rock star" she lightly coughed

"Ok guys" Kensi called out to the rowdy group of thirty odd students ranging from years 7 to 12. Decreasing the volume by fifty percent Kensi seemed to think this was the best she could get and continued with the introductions. "This is Arwen, it's her first day here. So be nice" Kensi then turned specifically to a group of four who looked the eldest of the bunch. "Arwen this is Marie, Ed, Jordan and Pippen" Nell heard Eric's giggle's in her ear 'how ironic'. Unaware of Eric's running commentary Kensi continued "they are all in year 12 as well, I'm sure they will be able to help you settle in". The group was pleasant enough welcoming her to the school and striking up conversation, even Jordan seemed interested. Nell had to admit from this first impression he did not seem like a boy who was willing to shoot a soldier.

"So, where ya from" Marie asked looking more than pleased to have another girl to talk to. Eric's advice on keeping things simple slid into her mind and she answered with short sentence's as she was bombarded with questions.

"Montana"

"Were did you move to"

"Tierra Bonita Road, near the primary school"

"What school did you come from?"

"Custer Co"

"Got any brothers or sisters?"

"yer, six"

"Do you play any sport?"

"Netball and gymnastics"

"SO, are you going to try out for the school teams?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"What classes do you have?" Nell recited the list maintaining a steady voice feeling slightly overwhelmed and naked without Callen or Kensi for support.

"We have almost the same timetable" Jordan added. The conversation continued this way for about ten minutes and Nell noticed that it was Ed who seemed withdrawn and hesitant although smiling at her throughout. Nell made a note of this to run a background check. The group invited her to a party that weekend before moving on to more casual conversation. These topics ranged from Pippen's, dad's, new witch of a girlfriend and Marie's stupid curfew to the hot new home room teacher and the school's male population betting on which guy will get with her first. When Nell was asked her opinion on which of the three guys she'd kill, marry and sleep with, she was more than pleased when they were given the go ahead to move off to class.

"and guys don't forget a gold coin for free dress day on Friday, all donations go to the local animal shelter" Kensi called behind the group of students pushing out the door.

Realising they had majority of classes together, Jordan offered to go with Nell and show her around. The storm clouds still brewing outside they walked through gentle rain to their lockers before moving on to History. Charlie Reid was present despite the events of the previous day and the class was eager with the gossip on their teacher's current state of affairs. Most comments Nell had either heard already or were farfetched rumours that she was sure were not true. Such as Luke's thought that Mr Reid was a spy for the Korean government. Jordan, as well as five others, were actively avoiding these conversations and Nell noted each of them. Sarah, Tie, Becy, Cameron and Joseph all added for background checks. That was assuming that Jordan's accomplices were students though. Each class continued in this fashion Nell noting Jordan's interactions and other individuals reaction's to the Mr Reid scandal.

The classes were far from stimulating for Nell and she found herself chatting quite a bit something she had never dared to do when she had actually been at school. On her first day she managed to get in trouble three times. Later that day she received an automatic rejection from the drama club at lunch time while just missing out on the athletics team during after school trials. At least she still had the music group to fall back on, she was certain she could get into that.

Now trudging away from the change rooms, through the empty school, rain was pouring down and she realised all the bus's had left and she had no car. Her hair was drenched, her clothing soaked through and the ear piece giving off a disturbing buzz that Nell believed to be its protest to the weather. Could things get any worse? She thought making her way to the tech room hoping that Eric was still there. She could hear music through the wall, Wolfmother she thought. She lightly knocked on the black door receiving no answer she tested the handle to find it was open. She trudged inside hoping for the best and finding Eric sitting back in his swivel chair his feet up on the desk munching away on an apple. Feeling the wind gush into the small room Eric turned to look at her and began to choke on his apple as he took in the sight. He quickly jumped up from his seat, ripped of his jacket and handed it to her before looking in the opposite direction. Nell was surprised at this reaction, however surprise was taken over by extreme embarrassment, a deep blush attacking her face, as she looked down to discover her saturated dress practically see through revealing her red bra and superman undies.

"Oh God!" she wrapped the jacket around herself in the desperate attempt to hide her humiliation. Eric now turned again a blush clearly evident on his face also, a nervous laugh ringing out over the music. If only Steve's friend cold see her now he would really think he'd hit the jackpot. Trying to move on from this awkward moment Eric began to speak.

"Hey Nell, can you do me a favour?" Nell nodded reluctantly "If I ever forget how to smile could you please slap me"

**Now anyone who's ever had to were a school dress know's there the most easily see through things ever without even getting wet. **

**Hey Guys please Review :)**

**=CJ=**


	10. Mama Said Knock You Out

**Mama Said Knock You Out **

Thursday was slow, slow and uneventful. They had no luck with the background checks, nothing that would indicate criminal activity but Nell still had a feeling about Ed. He was Jordan's right hand man and always acted strangely around her. At the very least he would have information on what Jordan was up to. On the up side Nell had been easily accepted into the schools music group, no questions asked. Having failed so miserably with the Drama club and athletics she thought it best to pull out all stops and dropped jaws with her near perfect recital of Ravel's 'Le Tombeau de Couperin-6 Toccata' on the old baby grand neglected in the corner. She was an exceptionally talented musician, not just on the Piano but any instrument she choose to pick up. Back in OSP Eric who was a proficient musician also had just stared at her shaking his head in amazement unaware of her hidden talent.

Working full days at the school then coming back to the mission to work most of the night would have taken an incredible toll on the young analyst if she were not a relentless insomniac. None the less she was more than overjoyed when Friday came. She not only had a partial weekend to look forward to, besides work and Pippen's birthday party, but as she was able to ditch the horrible uniform that currently occupied her nightmares and instead walk into school with her much more comfortable jeans and blue hoodie for free dress day.

Moving towards the home room she saw Jordan now, he was clearly upset. Speaking in a hushed tone he tried to move away from the girl in the designer jeans. Ed walked up to the two and Nell noticed how animated the boy was. He had not acted like this around her. Jordan took this opportunity to get away from the girl and she stormed off in a huff. On questioning Jordan about this girl both boys just rolled there eye's making nasty comments at her expense.

Later that day Nell walked into the crowded bathroom discreetly turning off comms as she opened the door. Eric didn't need to come to the toilet with her. Instantly she noticed 'Designer Jeans', with her posse of designer clothes, monopolising the bench and mirror to apply even more makeup to there already crumbling faces. She knew there type well, stuck up princesses with athletic boyfriends and more money than sense. She watched as a small red head in a muddy soccer jersey and jeans, reminding Nell of herself 13 years earlier, moved towards the row of sinks and asked politely if she 'may wash her hands?'. Designer Jeans looked a judging look, followed by a quick scoff and an abrupt laugh before re-attending to what she, no doubt, thought was a masterpiece. Nell felt the cold sting of the girl's actions pierce a small part of her deep inside. A part that she thought had been left behind with her high school graduation, but she wasn't a teenager anymore, regardless of what these self obsessed girls may believe, and she wasn't going to let herself be pushed around like she did back then. In a barely audible voice Nell addressed the horribly tanned teens.

"She just needs to wash her hands there's plenty of room." The words had left her mouth before she had even thought about the consequences; however all she received in response was another scoff. The cold sting began to heat up.

"Seriously? You really need all five sinks to do your makeup?" This received a death stare along with a 'get lost, nobody asked your opinion'. The heat stared a flame.

"You know what? You're probably right... You really do need four and a half meters of bench space for all those cake containers you need to cover up that fugly face your hiding". A collective gasp rang out before a deathly silence fell over the room. The young onlookers were pale as they held their breath preparing for the onslaught that would surely follow this bold outburst.

A sea of cake turned in unison. What had she been thinking? Fugly? She'd never used that term before in her life...ever! She was just glad that the others couldn't hear this right now for fear of their taunting.

The group of girls stood at least a foot taller than she with deathly stares striking mental daggers into her soul.

"What did you say?" Designer Jeans finally piped up. "Did you just call us fugly? You? YOU?..." It was like watching a giant wave coming towards you, knowing it's too big to jump over but too late to dive, with all that remains is the knowledge of your impending doom and the hope that the pain won't last too long.

"...YOU, !" a sea of horrible words flowed from the young girls mouth. Some which were quite creative, but Nell only managed to pick up on the weaker points of the slaughter which she actually found quite amusing "F- LITTLE RANGA, WITH YOUR CHEAP CLOTHS... YOU ARE SCUM!..." the sentences became shorter as she struggled to think of more words to describe her antagonist."...AN UGLY,... SMALL,...FAT,...FARM TRASH,... VIRGIN! THAT WOULD BE LUCKY TO EVER HAVE SEX WITH A SHEEP LET ALONE A MAN!"

Nell let out a laugh. This girl was pathetic, however her words still brought on horrible memories. Every word felt like an old can of petrol smashing on the tiny flame inside of her. On their own they created small explosions but together they contributed to a much larger fire that raged inside of her. Despite this she managed to control her voice as she retorted;

"Oh, what? And I suppose you think having your steroid junky boyfriend's one inch dick rubbing around your pelvis for a couple of minute's counts?" Again shocking herself with her own choice of words. This thought was short lived; however, as she was quickly reminded instead of the time her brother Patrick pushed her out of their large oak tree.

* * *

He had seen the whole thing...well fifty three percent. He had watched Nell walk into the bathroom. Then nothing for 10 minutes before a group of what could only be described as teenage royalty strutted out of the room followed thirty seconds later by a small red head looking around franticly. Although the monitor's didn't have sound Eric could clearly hear the young girl's voice calling out.

"Help! Someone get a teacher!" and he realised she wasn't far away. Hoping this had nothing to do with Nell, he leaped out of his swivel chair, charged through the small black door, hitting his head on the door frame once again, and ran over to the small girl.

"What's...happened?" he managed to ask between breaths. If he had of known he was going to exercise today he would have brought his inhaler.

"A girl's past out on the floor. There's blood!"

Eric hesitated for a moment. Blood... Maybe I should leave this to the teachers he thought, but instead came out with.

"arrr...this is a girls bathroom" which earnt him a strange look from the teen before she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and pushed them both through the crowd.

So there he was charting unfamiliar waters. Answering every mans question of 'what is it like in the ladies restroom'. The first thing he noticed was how much cleaner it was, it spelt better to. There was a large mirror and a nice potted plant in one corner. There was also lots of graffiti on the stalls making statements such as 'Ange totes loves Brad' and 'Zac .E. is Hot!' as opposed to man graffiti which was more likely to be a crude drawing or a statement like 'Eric's a coxsuker'. Yep, that was a common one. Regardless both sexes really needed to work on their spelling.

His thoughts were interrupted as the young girl pulled him down to the ground and for the first time Eric assessed the situation and realised it was, in fact, Nell lying on the flaw unconscious with blood oozing from her head. Dear god, blood. He took a deep breath in...blood would NOT stop him from helping, because this was Nell, and if the roles were reversed she wouldn't even be thinking twice about the copious amounts of bright red liquid pooling around her head. Oh God, he felt queasy. At that moment he noticed the small rose quarts in the palm of her flaccid hand. No, no, no! He haD to help Nell!

"Hey, ...Arwen?..." the voice drifted into her mind "Hey, can you hear me?"

Nell felt herself being rolled onto her back and slowly her blurred vision cleared allowing her to focus on a male figure and the young red head hunched over her as well as multiple eyes watching from behind with matching looks of worry. She gave a groan and tried to stand up but her eyes seemed to have taken on large black spots and she felt nauseas as she noticed the floor increasing in proximity yet again. Just as she was sure the floor was going to hurt she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up close to their owner's chest. She felt the sensation of movement, but new that she was safe in these arms. They were warm and gentle and enclosed her like a cocoon. Yes, she would really like to stay in this cocoon.

"I like my cocoon" she stated unaware of the curious looks she received before muttering in an English accent "_if you want me come and claim me!_" Eric had to hold back the urge to laugh as he carried her limp body down the path toward the nurse's office unaware that the sea of curious, young girls following closely behind were not the only ones to witness this scene.

**Firstly, sorry to those who don't like the minor language used, but let's be realistic it's a high school and this is exceptionally mild considering.**

**Secondly, If you haven't heard Ravel's Le Tombeau de Couperin-6 Toccata you should defiantly look it up its amazing and an incredibly difficult piece, but honestly it wouldn't surprise me if Nell really was a musician it seems to fit with her character. **

**In relation to the last chapter I was unfortunate enough to have a school dress that was almost completly cream, so it did'nt matter if you were wet or not, but rainy days were the worst or even really hot days when people decided to have water fights. arrhh! so glad that part of my life is over!**

**Please Review! PM's welcome also!**

**=CJ=**


	11. Hall Of Fame

**Hall Of Fame**

Kensi observed the scene from her large office window. Eric was carrying a limp Nell through the school with a crowd of young and exited girls following behind. It was a sight she recalled from her own high school days all too well, except back then it was generally a boy and it had normally been Kensi who had put them there.

She alerted Deeks over the comms and quickly joined Eric, concerned for her closest female friend.

"What happened?" she asked urgently noting the blood in Nell's hair and the distinct bruising appearing on her face.

"Not sure I found her unconscious on the bathroom floor" Eric responded anxiously.

"The bathroom floor?" A voice larked up behind them "Why were you in the _girl's_ bathroom" Deeks moved to Eric's side, walking in step with the other two. "You creeper!"

"De-Noah!" she warned.

"What? Is that seriously what you're thinking about right now...I'm not a perve!" Eric replied aggressively while Deeks' laughter rang out.

Reaching the nurse's office, Eric placed Nell lightly on the bed and all three knelt down beside her. Feeling the change in surface Nell mumbled "Frodo no! Frodo don't put me down, not now!" The nurse buzzed around behind them closing the curtains to all the eyes that still watched intently on the scene. Just as the final curtain began to close Eric pointed to the small red head who they now new as Gabby and indicated for her to come inside. Timidly she moved into the room with a look on her face as if the three adults may eat her.

"It's okay." Kensi reassured her calmly. "We just need to know what happened"

With this the young girl took a deep breath and began an exceptionally animated reproduction of the events in the bathroom. She was talking so quickly it was hard for Kensi to follow the energetic girl.

"and then she was like 'YOUR A FUGLY BITCH!' and then Jennet yelled 'YOUR AN UGLY FARM TRASH RANGA! ' and she said 'YOUR BOYFRIENDS ON STEROIDS!' and then Jennet was like POW!" the girl made an over exaggerated punching movement. "And then she fell to the flaw...there was a weird cracking noise and she was unconscious, for a couple of minutes or so I reckon..." she slowed down with the final sentence of her story before one last outburst "It...Was...AWESOME! I've never seen anyone stand up to Jennet like that before! She's our hero!" The young girl concluded pointing at Nell who at this comment chimed in with a raising the roof action and singing "_Bah, bah, bahh, bah, bahh, there is no one like me, there, there, is no one like me..._" her voice was soft and trailed off as her large hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head and smiles grew on the faces of her three friends.

"Arr...Thanks" Kensi indicated that Gabby could now leave the room before turning to look at her male companions both with the same confused yet amused faces.

"Fugly Bitch?" the group burst into laughter, which gained them a dirty look from the elderly nurse before she forced all three out of the room.

"She's got a concussion and she's going to need stiches" the grey headed women explained as if they too were teenagers "I don't need you three crowding her, so, go make yourselves useful and call her family" and she promptly closed the door on the unimpressed group. A moment of silence held them before Deeks sarcastically drawled;

"Man, I'm pretty sure I remember that women pulling me outta my mum's womb... dam, I liked it in there" followed by a more aggressive "ARHH! Really Kens does it feel good taking your anger out on me?" Earning him an unsympathetic glare.

"Be quite Deeks...and go call Callen"

**Sorry Guys I know it's only a short one. Thanks for all the support, please keep reviewing.**

**=CJ=**


End file.
